


Rational Thoughts Are Overrated

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol Season 8, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Adam, Kris was never known to think rationally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational Thoughts Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/s: I do not own the characters mentioned in the story. They own themselves. Possibly, each other. I make no profit from doing this. I have no bank account, therefore –I have no money. So please don’t sue me. This is made purely for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for the [prompt](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/136886.html?thread=5825974#t5825974) [](http://heyerruh.livejournal.com/profile)[**heyerruh**](http://heyerruh.livejournal.com/) posted at [](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradam_kiss**](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/), which was:  
>  ‘Kris sees Adam being kissed on the lips by a fan. He forgets that he and Adam have decided to keep their relationship a secret for the moment and proceeds to remind Adam who he belongs to. In public. possessive!kiss by jealous!kris’  
> I blame her and her insatiable prompts for this. . .
> 
> Also posted on Livejournal at [](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/profile)[**kradam_kiss**](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/) [**here**](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/137729.html)

_****_Kris didn’t mind being with Adam on tour. It’s kind of like being back in the Idols Summer Tour. Only this time it’s more like a Kradison Tour, –which he doesn’t mind at all. And being trapped in a mansion with them before have already educated him about Adam and Allison’s quirks.  
   
Which he should’ve have remembered that Adam likes to flirt. With _everyone_. That it’s just harmless, friendly, flirting. It doesn’t mean anything. And kissing a fan is part of that. It’s harmless. Adam kisses his friends. Its just Adam.  
   
But when it comes to Adam, Kris was never known to think rationally.  
   
So when he sees Adam kissing a fan –and when Kris is not seething with possessiveness and jealousy he might admit that the boy was pretty- during the meet and greet before the show, Kris almost launch himself at both of them. He wanted to separate the two and wrap himself around Adam while saying ‘mine’. And damn if that made him sound like a caveman. Or if it will out them as a couple to the whole world.  
   
“You know its all for show right?” Tommy says from behind him. Up to this day its still boggles the rest of them how the blonde moves like a ninja. “Just like our kisses on stage.”  
   
Kris turns around to face him. He’s smiling at Kris, like he’s assuring him. “I know that. But what you guys do is for show. Like you said.” He frowns. “And you’re friends.” He adds.  
   
Tommy smirks at him. “It doesn’t matter. Adam kisses everyone. Its like the gay equivalent of a handshake or sumtin’. He’s built like that.”  
   
“And you-” He points a finger at Kris, “of all people know that Kristopher.”  
   
“I know. Adam wouldn’t be Adam is he wasn’t touchy-feely and handsy with his fans.” _But its doesn’t mean he can go off kissing twinks at meet and greets_ , he wants to add but doesn’t. It’ll make him sound like a hormonal teenage girl.  
   
Tommy ruffles his hair. “Don’t let it get to you. You know Adam. He’d never do anything to hurt you.”  
   
Kris smiles at that. That is true. Adam may have done some stupid things in the past. But he never does things to hurt Kris intentionally.  
   
“Thanks Tommy.” He pulls the bassist into a hug that was gladly returned. “You’re really awesome. I don’t mind that Adam kisses you.”  
   
“I’m glad you don’t mind your boyfriend kisses me.” Only a handful of people Know Kris and Adam are together. That what the fans dubbed as Kradam was real. But he thinks its time the whole world knows that.  
   
“Tommy, will you help me with something?”

\---

   
Kris is waiting by the sidelines even though his set ended half an hour ago. He did always liked watching Adam perform. But now Kris wasn’t only watching. He’s waiting.  
   
The first time Kris heard Adam singing during Hollywood Week he’d already been captivated. The way he just sings is something Kris wouldn’t be able to describe in complete detail. Adam was really quite the performer. And sometimes Kris just thanks the heavens that this beautiful, incredible person was in love with him. And Kris was stupidly in love with him too.  
   
Kris was brought out of his trance when the last notes of Ring Of Fire fade through the speakers. The light dims around the stage and he sees Adam run to the other side to change his costume. While the band is playing the interlude to buy time Tommy casually walks towards him.  
   
“You really sure about this?!” Tommy shouts over him over the loud sounds.  
   
He nods. “Yeah! I’m sure man!”  
   
“Okay!” He’s still shouting, right now to rival over the screaming crowd. “I told the rest of the band and dancers about the plan! So we’ll be ready for anything! Its all up to you now baby!” And with that Tommy walks back to his post.  
   
A few seconds later the music changes. The starting notes of Fever ringing through the sound system. The crowd screams louder. Probably anticipating the infamous ‘Fever Kiss’. Well, they’re in for a treat.  
   
Kris tries to shake out the nerves when Adam shows up at the tops of the stairs. Tommy’s waiting for him at the bottom just like always.  
   
 _There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe_  
   
He slowly walks down the stairs. Making it look like more of a dance. Kris stares at him in awe. No matter how many times he sees Adam performs it still feels the same for him.

Like Always, Tommy’s already in position, looking up at Adam. Adam touches his face with the hand not holding the microphone and making it look like he was singing to him. __

 _Yeah, I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
But could you be m-mine?_  
   
As Adam leans in for the kiss, Tommy leans it too. But instead of leaning for the kiss he says ‘wait’ instead. Kris can’t see Adam’s face but he can imagine the look of confusion on his face at the moment.

Kris takes that as his cue. The moment Kris walks through the stage towards Adam, the crowd goes wilder. But Kris only focuses on Adam. He takes in the stunned expression as a good sign. He sings the next verse.

 _We'll never get too far  
Just you, me, and the bar  
Silly ménage à trois, sometimes_  
   
By then Adam had an idea what’s going on. He can’t believe this. If what he thinks Kris will do right now is what’s gonna happen –he doesn’t know.  
   
As Kris gets closer to where Adam is on the last step, Tommy backs up slowly. A grin on his face and pure mischief on his eyes. He’d have to treat the whole crew later for this.  
   
Adam remains frozen on the steps when Kris was finally within touching distance. But unlike a few seconds ago, he’s smiling down at Kris. That special smile that’s only for his boy. Kris smiles back at him. He sings the last of the verse while looking at Adam and Adam only.  
   
 _Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?_

Kris wasn’t really looking for an answer. But Adam saying yes for the whole world to witness gave Kris the courage to lean forward and claim Adam as his.  
   
At that very moment Kris couldn’t hear the cheer of the crowd or the band and their tour family’s shouts, the only thing that matters were Adam’s lips on his.  
   
The time for worrying can wait till later.


End file.
